Question: Simplify the following expression: ${8p-7+1-3p}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {8p - 3p} {-7 + 1}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {5p} {-7 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {5p} {-6}$ The simplified expression is $5p-6$